Now or Never
by fallenstar88
Summary: Written for the LJ August Fic Challenge '09 @summerofclois. Takes place @ end of 'Hex' going AU after Lois and Clark's conversation, itself is included at the beginning of this fic. 2nd fic due to being displeased with the latter half of season 8.


First I'd like to thank those that commented on Use Somebody.

**Dimage**: I have written some other fics, I just haven't posted them on here cause I'm still checking for grammatical errors.

**Gladius Grim**: Don't we all wish it had gone this way, rather than the disaster that was AoS. And yes that's our Lois Lane keeping Clark on his toes always.

**Clois16**: thank you. Never thought about a sequel, I'll keep that in mind, and if ou have any ideas let me know.

**gigga**: thanks for reading.

I wrote this next fic in the summer of 09, as you can see I was still displeased with the later half of season 8, and wrote this along with Use Somebody, wishing Clark had finall opened his eyes, and had stopped being dumb. Anywho, not much is new in this fic as I use dialogue from Hex, only towards the end did I add new stuff, of course with a Clois ending.

Title: Making the Move

Author: fallenstar_88

Episode: Hex

Prompt: #13 Talk (was #7 love, hope you don't mind)

Rating: PG/PG-13

Word Count: 1015

Spoilers: season 8

Disclaimer: I don't anything except my ideas.

Author's Notes: Written for the LJ August Fic Challenge '09 summerofclois. Takes place at end of 'Hex' going AU after Lois and Clark's conversation, itself is included at the beginning of this fic. This only my second fic, it didn't really come out how I wanted, not to sure about the ending either. Lame title, I know, anyways enjoy.

'Creak'

Clark continued typing.

'creak…creak'

Finally Clark couldn't take the creaking of Lois' chair any longer.

"Is there something on your mind Lois?" He asked looking over the side of his monitor.

Lois stopped and in return just smiled at him with her hands clasped together. "So how long did it take for you to realize that I wasn't my usual, charming self?"

Clark looked at her for a moment before resuming to his typing while answering her question. "Well, I have to admit I should have picked up on it sooner." Looking back up at Lois. "You weren't as bossy as usual…and Chloe let me drive."

"Well…little blond sources tell me that you don't mind my assertive flare."

Clark looked back up at her after her comment. There was a brief pause as Lois leaned over her desk.

"Let me see it."

Clark feigned ignorance. "Lois I don't know what you're talking about."

She got up from her seat to go over to sit on the side of Clark's desk. "You have a terrible poker face, Smallville." She smiled. "Gimme gimme."

Clark sighed, she wasn't going to let him live this one down. Opening the drawer he looked around to see if anyone was around before pulling the frame out and handing it over to Lois.

She took a moment to look it over, there they were, 'Lois' Rules of Reporting.' "Wow. Who would have known you where this sentimental?" she got of his desk holding the frame in front of her. "I think we should hang it up so that everyone can see it." She said in mock seriousness.

Clark got up taking the frame from her hand. "This is a memento from my first day on the job…and a constant reminder that there's only one Lois Lane."

She stood facing him, arms crossed. "You better believe it." She smirked at him; then walked over to her desk to collect her things.

"Big night?" he asked.

"Hmm, yeah, this guy in first class asked me out and I figured, why the hell not, right?"

"Right." Clark feigned indifference.

"What about you? Big Plans?" she asked.

"Uh, I'm just gonna hang around here, you know, follow up on a few things. Want me to call if anything comes through the wire? To see if you're available?"

"You mean if you want to stand me up again?"

"Lois, that was—"

"A mistake. Agreed. Why don't we just table this whole office-thrown-together-in-the-trenches-sparks thing, okay? Back to basics, keep the game on the field."

He nodded. "Yeah, that's a good rule."

"You should add that to the list." She walked away without another word towards the elevator. Clark watched her go, he took a moment to look at the list it would be a good rule, wouldn't it? Maybe Chloe was right, why couldn't he take a chance. Just because things didn't work out with Lana in the end didn't mean he had to confine himself in solitude for the rest of his life. Was he sure he should let Lois go, he knew he had feelings for her, but could it ever work out. He was scared, if he was honest with himself.

He and Lois were opposites, like oil and water, but then again there was this attraction, this magnetic pull that always brought them together. He just pushed those thoughts back every time they came to the surface. He had to choose soon if he really wanted to be with her, because if he waited any longer it would eventually be to late. Putting the frame back in the drawer he made his decision, he followed Lois.

"Lois wait." She stopped in from of the elevator and turned around to look at him. "What is it Smallville? I have a date to get ready for." She was annoyed and frustrated with him. Why couldn't he leave her be now.

He walked in long strides to get to her. "Lois…" he hadn't thought what to say to her so instead he stepped closer to her and cupped her face in his hands.

"Small…smavill-, what are you?" she couldn't articulate a complete sentence, was he going to do what she thought he would.

"What I should of, done before." With that he kissed her.

'_Oh my god, oh my god, he's actually kissing me. Wait what?'_ everything seemed to be happening so fast in her confused daze that she let her purse slide off her shoulder to the floor along with the folder she had been holding. _'His lips are so soft, just like I imagined.'_ She thought. Loving the feel of his lips against hers, she returned the kiss with just as much vigor and parted her lips along with his when he seeked entrance. She gripped at both sides of the collar of his dress shirt pulling him closer as his hands slid down her shoulders and arms to circle her waist.

Regaining some sort of sense and the need to breathe in some oxygen she broke the kiss. Leaning their foreheads together. "Guess I have a date to cancel." She smirked at him, her annoyance and frustration clearly dissolved after their kiss.

Clark spoke. "You're right Lois it was a mistake, it was a mistake that I didn't show, I was just scared about my feelings, after what happened with Lana, I just…I'm sorry, but now I want to fix that, if you'll give me a chance. I'm ready to talk. Just know I won't back out this time. I was scared before to take that chance, because what happened with Lana. But I can't let it hold me back now, I think…I think I'm falling for y-." She raised her fingers to cover his mouth the rest coming out as mumbling.

"Let's go somewhere we can talk more privately." She said stepping into the elevator.

He stood in his spot admiring her. "The walls aren't going to talk to themselves Smallville, now chop, chop."

He nodded; then bent down to collect her items on the floor and follow her inside.


End file.
